1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device having an enhanced aperture ratio and being capable of stabilizing a storage voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a type of a flat panel display (“FPD”), which has found wide recent applications. The LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
In an attempt to improve visibility, each pixel may include two separate sub-pixel electrodes. In this case, data signals having different voltage levels need to be applied to the respective sub-pixel electrodes, and thus a data signal is applied to one of the two sub-pixel electrodes without modulation, while a data signal is divided and applied to the other of the two sub-pixel electrodes. To this end, a pixel includes a voltage-dividing transistor.